Letters
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Casper Meets Wendy! Letters between Casper, and Wendy years after their meeting at Sunny Brite resort. Implied CasperXWendy, and definite FannyXFatzo GeriXStretch & GabbyXStinkie
1. Casper's letter

Letters.

beccalovesbumblebee- This is in the Casper category, but this is Casper meets Wendy. Sort of CasperXWendy. Definately Casper's UnclesXWendy's Aunts. This is titled letters, just because the first two parts will be letters. First is Casper's to Wendy, then Wendy's reply. Drabble-length. I do not own Casper, or Casper Meets Wendy in any way. Also, the letter is in _italics_.

Casper's letter

_Wendy,_  
_It has been years since we met at Sunny Brite resort, and I find myself thinking about you lately. I hope everything has gotten better with your Aunts. I bet you have become even more powerful than you were when we met. Desman Spellman wouldn't stand a chance against you now. If anyone comes after you like that again, I promise I will be there. I don't regret floating into that portal after you. If we would have died, or been destroyed (in my case) we would have died together. It was scary, but all I could think about at that point was you. You being in that black hole alone, and trying desperately to hold on. I often hear you cry my name, when things become too silent._

_I hope you are alright, Wendy. It surprises me every once in a while my Uncles mention your Aunts. I think that they may actually miss them. Maybe we could meet somewhere. _

_Casper_


	2. Wendy's letter

Letters.

BLBB- I do not own Casper Meets Wendy. This is Wendy's response. There is a little controversy with the Aunts names Gabby, Geri, and Fanny. Well again letter in _italics_

Wendy's Letter

Wendy woke up with a letter slipped under her window. Her name was scribbled on the letter in flawless writing. She gingerly broke the seal, and read the letter. She smiled when she realized that the letter was from Casper her best friend.

She sat down at her desk, and pulled out a piece of white stationary. Her blonde hair flowed down around her face, as she leaned over the desk.

_Casper,_  
_Everything is fine. I have been practicing my magic, and I have gotten better. I hope your Uncles haven't changed you. I love that you are a ghost that doesn't enjoy scaring "fleshies". My Aunts think about your Uncles a lot, but they never talk about them. They are afraid of showing feelings in front of me, especially Aunt Geri. The Oracle talks to me through a compact mirror, and I hear about you constantly from him. He feels that we should be caught up with each other since we are best friends. I was the first witch in all time to befriend a ghost, and you were the first ghost not to run away from a witch, because we are powerful. Other than Aunt Geri, Aunt Fanny, and Gabby hum, and act all happy when making potions. They also enjoy tormenting, and scaring the local paper boy more than usual. I think they have taken some of your Uncles style, and put it to magic._

_Okay, we should meet. How about we meet in the barn that we first met in at Sunny Brite. Halloween is only a few days away, and that will be the perfect night to meet; when the full Moon is high in the starry night sky._

_I will be there to meet you, I promise. _

_Little Red_


	3. The meeting

Letters.

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own Casper meets Wendy or the concept of Casper. Wendy's Aunts are named Geri, Gabby, and Fanny. Casper's Uncles AKA the Ghostly Trio Stretch, Fatzo, and Stinkie. Casper, and Wendy are reunited, along with the Ghostly Trio, and their Hags.

The meeting.

Casper was getting ready to leave to meet Wendy. He decided instead of telling his Uncles he would leave a note for them, leaving them the address for Wendy's house in hopes that his Uncles would pay her Aunts a visit.

Casper swore that if he had a heart that it would be beating fast. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but thinking about Wendy did that to him. He glanced at his wrist expecting a watch there, only seeing his thin white wrist.

After failing to find a watch he looked at the sky. The shy was beginning to turn different shade of dark blue, and purple. Small groups of stars could be seen speckling the sky, and Casper knew that the moon would soon be high in the sky.

"Wendy, will be waiting for me," Casper muttered, before he phased through his window, and flew in the direction of the Sunny Brite resort.

Wendy stood at her window, and stared at the sky. She planned on leaving right after the sun began to set. She wasn't going to tell her Aunts, because she was fourteen, and was powerful enough to take midnight flights on her own now especially on Halloween.

Wendy let out a low whistle to call for her broom. It responded to her instantly. With her broom in her hand she opened her window, and prepared to take off. She had just recently mastered taking off without dropping a few feet. She took off out of the window, and sped in the direction Sunny Brite.

It didn't take her long to get there. She found that barn, and sat down on a bail of hay to wait for Casper.

Wendy stepped out of the barn to look for Casper. The moon was rising in the sky. The dark blue sky was speckled with small white stars that appeared in small clusters.

Casper was in such a hurry he almost ran right into Wendy. When he realized it was Wendy he froze in his tracks, and looked her over.

Wendy still wore her red witches hat, but instead of her usual jumper she wore a red dress that came down mid-thigh.

"Casper!" Wendy exclaimed, as she looked at the white ghost that once saved her life, and been her best friend.

"Wendy?" Casper asked in bewilderment. "Is that you?"

Wendy laughed lightly. "Yes, it's me! I can't believe you are here." Wendy's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Me either," Casper muttered.

"Did you-" Wendy began to ask. She paused to pull Casper into the barn out of any passerby's sight.

Casper nodded knowing what she was going to ask. "I left a note for my Uncles, that should send them straight to your house."

"Okay, well do you want to dance?" Wendy asked.

Casper's Uncles went to look for Casper. "Short sheet," Stretch called for Casper.

There was no answer. The Ghostly Trio went up to their nephew's room.

"Casper," Stinkie said using Casper's real name for once.

They looked in his room, and didn't find anything except for the note Casper had left for them.

"So the little pillowcase decided to go visit the little witch at home," Stretch commented.

"We should go get him," Fatzo said in his usual deep voice. He avoided saying the real reason that they should leave. He wanted to see Gabby.

"Alright let's go," Stretch said. He glanced at the address one last time before he left with his brothers.

They flew quickly to Wendy's house. They turned invisible to enter the house. They floated at different places in the room.

Fanny sniffed the air intently.

"I forgot this girl has the nose of a blood hound," Stinkie thought, trying to hold in the natural odor he let off.

"Do you guys smell that?" Fanny asked her sisters.

"No," Geri, and Gabby chimed in unison.

"It smells like," Fanny paused to sniff the air again. "Ectoplasm, specifically Stinkie."

"Alright, Alright the hound has caught us," Stretch said appearing in his place near Geri.

"Hey!" Stinkie, and Fanny exclaimed.

"What are you-"

"We didn't come to visit you hags- I mean girls," Stretch said looking at Geri.

"We came to get Casper," Fatzo said touching his belly.

"Casper?" The girls exchanged confused looks.

"We haven't seen Casper," Gabby announced.

"Wendy!" The three witches called for their niece.

There was no answer. They grabbed her compact, and looked into the eyes of Wendy's oracle.

"Oracle. do you know where Wendy is?" Geri demanded.

"Yes, of course I know all!" The Oracle responded.

"Well then where is she?" Gabby chimed in.

"That I cannot tell you," The Oracle said. "I can only tell you that she is with a friendly ghost."

Everyone exchanged looks. "Casper."

"So Short sheet, pulled the wool over our eyes," Stretch said.

"Why would he-" Stinkie began to ask.

"To reunite us," Everyone said.

"We really came to see you," Fatzo blurted out, before he covered his mouth.

After that was out the Aunts, and Uncles joined their counter parts, and danced with them in slow circles.

Wendy had turned the barn into a small ballroom. She took Casper's hands in hers, and they danced to the music that was created with the flick of Wendy's wand.

"This brings back memories," Wendy muttered as Casper spun her in a circle.

"What?" Casper asked.

"This is like the first time we danced, but I can see you this time." Wendy smiled. "You are an amazing dancer."

"Thanks," Casper said. "I'm light on my feet, and so are you." He pulled Wendy off of her feet, and held her close to him.

Casper was trying not to think about how Wendy had grown up. Her chest had developed, and her body was curved in all the right places. She looked beautiful in her long flowing red ball gown that she conjured up to dance with him.

"Casper, I am so glad you came to meet me," Wendy said nuzzling her nose against Casper's.

"Of course I came! Why wouldn't I?" Casper asked.

"I thought you forgot about me," Wendy admitted.

"I couldn't- I'd never," Casper began. "I couldn't forget you Wendy, because I love you."

"I love you too," Wendy said leaning closer to Casper her lips brushing against Casper's.

After their lips met Casper leaned in, and kissed Wendy.


End file.
